The Daughter From The Future
by BlackRoseSakura
Summary: Phoebe's daughter from the future desides to come to the past but is that good or bad?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't own Charmed in anyway but I do own my character Wendy. With that in mine please enjoy me story and please R&R. Thanks.  
  
Something was going up stairs in the attic of the Halliwell mansion.  
We have to get to the attic Screamed Piper to her sisters. The girls reached up stairs and they saw a little girl coming from a time portal with a demon attached to her leg.  
LET GO OF ME Screamed the little fifteen year old girl. She threw a fire ball at the demon and it blew up. Then she ran to Phoebe. she said and hugged her. Then she went to the other sisters and hugged them.  
Wait a minute why did you just call me mom and who are you asked Phoebe.  
Well remember that vision you had and you were pregnant? Well I am that child and my name is Wendy. I am also half demon and witch.  
So I fall in love with a demon. said Phoebe  
That's Phoebe for you. She has a thing for demons. Paige is just laughing. Leo comes in.  
Girls have you - Leo's sentence gets caught off.  
Uncle Leo! Wendy said.  
Who are you? asked Leo.  
My name is Wendy and I am Phoebe's daughter Answered the young half demon half witch.  
Ok then. said Leo  
Can I ask you a question asked Piper.  
  
Why did you come to the past and what powers do you have?  
Well I have Phoebe's powers and demon powers like fireballs and shimmering. answered Wendy and I came to help out my family. Then Chris comes in.  
Girls we need to get - said Chris but he ended the sentence when he saw Wendy.  
Wendy what are you doing here? asked Chris in shocked.  
I am here to save my family like you answered Wendy Got a problem stupid white lighter.  
Hey at least I have good powers. Not demon powers. Stupid demon witch. said Chris.  
Ok people lets calm down. So Wendy why do you hate Chris anyway? asked Phoebe.  
Well I can't say because it will change the future and that will be bad. While Wendy said that she stuck her tongue out at Chris.  
O that is so mature and I am going to leave to find who is after Wyatt. Chris said.   
O shut up and good leave said Wendy.   
Ok lets go down stair and talk about those two and what we are going to do with them Ok Piper? asked Phoebe.  
Yeah that will be a good idea. Leo you can leave if you want to and take a few hours with Wyatt until we figure everything out. said Piper.  
Hey Paige can you please go to a store and by Wendy another shirt? asked Phoebe when she gave Paige some money.  
Why do I need a new shirt when this one is fine? asked Wendy.  
Well look you are showing skin and fifteen year olds don't show skin in this year. Phoebe reminded her.  
Wendy said as she looked down to her stomach,  
So Paige orbed out to a store while the other two sisters were chatting about what they will do about the future buddies. As the girls were talking they made Wendy stay in another room so she could not hear them but she ran toward the door to try to hear them but she was not able to. Then Chris orbs beside her.   
So do you now what they are saying? asked Chris.  
Wendy shook her head No I have no clue she answered. Then Paige orbed in where the sisters were and they told her the plan. Then a few minutes the door opened and the three sisters were there.  
Ok here's the plan. You guys can stay but there is a catch for Wendy said Phoebe  
What is it? asked Wendy.  
You have to go to school so people will not suspect us of anything. Also while you are here and in school you will pretend that Paige adopted you.  
What school?! Wendy said suprisingly. Then she thinks for a minute. fine I will go to your stupid school.  
Hahahaha Chris laughed in Wendy's face  
O shut up and and give it a break retard Wendy yelled. While she said that everyone else laughed to.  
  
Well thats the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Like I said I don't own Charmed but I do own my character Wendy so with that in mind please enjoy and R&R. Thanks.  
  
Come on Wendy we have to get to the school now or we will be late for the appointment that we made with the principal,yelled Paige as she was trying to wake up the half breed up from her sleep, and don't forget to wear you uniform that Phoebe made for you.  
Fine o fine I am getting up and getting dressed yelled back Wendy who was still tired. When she was done she went in to the kitchen and saw Paige who gave her a look that said finally. Wish me luck she said to Piper and Phoebe.  
Good luck the sisters said together  
Paige I won't be here when you get back because I will be at P3 to make sure that everything is fine for tonight so if you want to call me with the results you can said Piper.  
And me to because I have to do a big article for the news paper so call me with the results. Phoebe reminded her sister.  
Ok I will call you later then. Bye. Paige said to her sisters as they were leaving.  
Why do I need to wear a uniform? Wendy asked Paige.  
Because you are going to a private school that's why.  
said Wendy. As she said that she remembered what happened when Phoebe was making the uniform.  
Flash Back  
Hold still or I will pin you on accident. Phoebe said as she was fighting with Wendy to make the dress. Then Chris orbed in.  
What are you doing? asked Chris.  
I am making a uniform for Wendy. Phoebe told Chris. Then Chris looked at the dress for a few minutes.  
Phoebe I think you can make the dress an inch smaller. Chris said.  
O you are so gonna get it now! Pervert! shouted Wendy who was gonna launch onto him but Phoebe caught her in mid air.  
Chris you might want to leave before I let Wendy go. said Phoebe.  
with that Chris left the room  
End of flash back   
For the rest of the trip it was quiet. With in ten minutes Paige and Wendy made it. Wow! Is this the school because it is huge?!  
Yeah I believe so. Come on we have to go inside now. So the girls went inside and had the meeting. It took thirty minutes. After that Paige called Piper and Phoebe with the good news. As she was on her cellphone Wendy was sniffing the air. _I sense something evil but it can't be him _she said to herself. After Paige called her sisters she left Wendy at the house because she needed to go to her temp job.  
You can do anything you want put don't try to brake down the house ok.  
Yes auntie  
Well I got to go so bye.  
Wendy said as she waved good bye to her aunt. After Paige left Chris orbed in.  
Where is everyone? asked Chris  
Well Paige left for her temp job, Mom had to do something big with the news paper and Piper was making sure everything was ok with the P3.  
So you are here by yourself asked Chris  
Seems like it. Why?   
I don't trust you by yourself so I will stay until to girls return  
Fine make yourself at home. Want some tea?, Wendy asked as she was walking into the kitchen,or something else  
Tea is fine since your making it. So Wendy went into the kitchen.  
What's his problem? I didn't do anything to him today. . . yet she said to herself as she was making the tea and was planning to do something bad to Chris. Then all of a sudden she heard a vase smashed and then some fighting in the other room so Wendy shot off the tea pot and ran to the other room to see what was going on.Then she saw Chris in pain.  
she shouted to see if he was going to come and save Chris. Then she saw a some lights and it was Leo. Leo you need to heal Chris.Then Leo ran to Chris to heal him.  
What happened? Leo asked Wendy as she was looking for any evidences to her suspect that she was thinking of.  
I don't know. I was in the kitchen and all of a sudden I heard a few crashes and then I ran into here and this is what I found. After she said that Chris woke up.are you ok Wendy asked Chris  
Yeah I am fine now  
Good because I want to be the one that kills you. Anyway what happened in here.  
Well I was waiting for you to make the tea and then all of a sudden my fear had attacked me and killed me. Chris answered.  
Barbus. I had a feeling someone sat him free for the day to kill witches. Wendy said.  
How did you know? asked Leo.  
I have the power to sense other demons.We must warn mom and anuties.Chris you warn Piper and Paige while I warn mom. Ok?  
Yeah I will go nowso Chris orbed out and Wendy shimmered out.Wendy shimmered to Phoebe's news paper place and asked a lady Ecuses me can I talk to Phoebe for a minute  
Sorry but she is busy so come back in a while  
But I need to talk to her. It is an emegency. While Wendy said that Phoebe looked up at Wendy and walked towards the two.  
Its ok I am able to talk right now then the lady left. What happened? Is everything ok?  
Not really. See Barbus got lose and we need to kill him. Wendy said in a low voice So come on we need to get back to the mannor.  
  
This is what I was able to do at the moment so I hope you like what I have so far. I will write more when I get a chance.


End file.
